bakifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Baki Hanma
Baki Hanma (範馬 刃牙) to główny bohater wszystkich serii Baki the Grappler. To świetny wojownik, którego życiowym celem jest stanie się na tyle silnym, aby móc pokonać własnego ojca. Osobowość W wieku 13 lat Baki był dosyć aroganckim i w gorącej wodzie kąpanym chłopcem. Myślał tylko o poszukiwaniu matki niesamowitego Rokity. silnych przeciwników, którzy mogliby go uczynić jeszcze silniejszym wojownikiem. Wydawał się nie bać praktycznie niczego i każdy wyjątkowy oponent był dla niego ekscytujący. Z czasem jednak Baki przegrał swoją pierwszą walkę w życiu z profesjonalnym bokserem imieniem Yuri Chakovsky, a następnie spotkał na swojej drodze następnych niesamowitych wojowników, dzięki którym 13-latek zaczął nabierać nieco większej pokory i ostatecznie złagodniał. Już wtedy jego praktycznie jedynym celem było stanie się na tyle silnym, aby móc pokonać swojego ojca, czyli Yujiro Hanmę – najsilniejszego człowieka na świecie. Nie chodziło w tym wszystkim tylko o ambicjonalną pogoń za siłą, ale także o zdobycie uznania i miłości swojej specyficznej matki imieniem Emi Akezawa, dla której liczył się jedynie Yujiro i spełniania jego ambicji polegających na zadbaniu o to, żeby Baki stał się potężnym wojownikiem i godnym synem najsilniejszego na świecie człowieka. Później jednak Baki stoczył walkę z ojcem i wszystko zaczęło przybierać nieco innych barw. W pewnym momencie bitwy Emi zdała sobie sprawę z tego, że powinna stanąć w obronie własnego dziecka. Skończyło się to tym, że zginęła z ręki swojego ukochanego, a Baki zaczął szczerze nienawidzić ojca i jeszcze bardziej zapragnął go pokonać, tym razem już z o wiele bardziej ambicjonalnych i osobistych powodów. W wieku 17 lat Baki jest już o wiele dojrzalszą, spokojniejszą i przyjemniejszą osobą niż na samym początku wieku 13 lat. Jest beztroski, a także dosyć ciepły oraz miły w stosunku do innych ludzi. Zwłaszcza dla Kozue Matsumoto, którą okazuje się w późniejszym czasie darzyć uczuciem. W pewnym momencie serii był niezwykle związany ze swoją ukochaną, która dodawała mu siły poprzez swój wyjątkowy i troskliwy rodzaj miłości. Później jednak trochę się to w jakiś sposób zmieniło i zaczęli się ze sobą mniej widywać. W pewnym etapie mangi pojawił się Mohammad Alai Jr, który próbował zdobyć serce Kozue i zaczął dokonywać komplikacji w relacji jej i Bakiego. Możliwe, że to właśnie było przyczyną tej zmiany. Prawdopodobnie nawet ze sobą zerwali, ale nigdy nie było to dosłownie powiedziane. Mimo pokornego usposobienia, wciąż zna swoją wartość i umiejętności, przez co nie można nazwać go niepewną siebie osobą. Zdarza mu się też gwałtownie reagować, jeżeli sprawa dotyczy np. jego ojca. Potrafi być też dosyć zimny lub bezwzględny wobec osób, które uważa za złe i sprawia wrażenie uważać, że im się to należy. Można to zaobserwować w przypadku jego starcia z Takayamą czy Kurehą Shinogi. Dla wielu osób, które go nie znają, może wydawać się miękki i słaby, choć tak naprawdę jest osobą twardą pod względem nie tylko fizycznym, ale też psychicznym, a jego ambicja i nieustępliwość w dążeniu do celu jest godna podziwu. Baki jest niezwykle zawziętym adeptem sztuk walk, których trenuje wiele, dzięki czemu jest jednym z najsilniejszych ludzi na świecie. Czasem biega ze swoim psem o imieniu Musashi. Jednakże w pewnym momencie Baki nauczył się, że jego droga walki niezwykle różni się od tej jaką ma Yujiro. Stwierdził, że budowanie relacji z silnymi przeciwnikami daje mu wielką siłę, podczas gdy jego ojciec uważa, że każdego powinno się brutalnie miażdżyć, aby zyskać prawdziwą siłę. Baki często też jest zbyt litościwy dla swoich przeciwników, co zawsze rozwściecza Yujiro. Jego relacja ojcem jest bardzo niejednoznaczna i często smutna. Baki prawie zawsze wypowiada się o nim z wielką niechęcią i gniewem. Jednocześnie w różnych sytuacjach można zobaczyć, że Baki nie jest obojętny wobec tego, co Yujiro o nim myśli. Mimo że są wręcz śmiertelnymi wrogami, potrafią grać we wspólnej drużynie, gdy jest to potrzebne (tak jak na wielkim chińskim turnieju). Obaj nigdy nie mówią sobie tego wprost, ale czują pomiędzy sobą jakąś dziwaczną więź rodzinną, nawet jeśli Baki czasem nazywa własnego ojca po imieniu. Widać to choćby w sytuacji, gdzie Baki zaprasza go do siebie na obiad lub gdy nagle zaczynają odgrywać scenę, w której obaj udają, że spożywają wspólnie wyimaginowany posiłek podczas walki. Zdają darzyć się wzajemnie silnymi emocjami, nawet jeśli nie są to bardzo niezdrowe i chore uczucia. Głębszy aspekt psychologiczny ich zagmatwanej relacji zostaje najlepiej ukazany podczas ich finalnej walki w trzeciej serii mangi. Wygląd Baki jest dobrze zbudowany, a jego mięśnie wzrastają podczas kolejnych etapów historii. Jego ciało pokrywa spora ilość blizn. W wieku 13 lat miał krótkie, czerwone włosy, zaś w wieku 17 lat zaczął nosić nieco dłuższe włosy, a ich kolor stał się bardziej brązowy (czarny w OVA). Później zapuścił włosy jeszcze bardziej – zaczęły mu one sięgać do szyi. Historia 'Baki the Grappler' Saga podziemnej areny Ta saga zaczyna się od turnieju Karate Shinshinkai na arenie Tokyo Budokan. Baki ma 17 lat. Nigdy nie ćwiczył tego karate, więc ma biały pas, ale bez problemu dociera do samego finału, w którym jego przeciwnikiem jest Atsushi Suedo. Przed rozpoczęciem pojedynku Baki po razy pierwszy spotyka się z Doppo Orochi, wielkim mistrzem Shinshinkai Karate. W końcu walka rozpoczyna się, a Suedo mimo swoich wielkich umiejętności nie ma szans na pokonanie Bakiego. W pewnym momencie Baki mówi mi, że jedyną szansą na pokonanie go jest cios w twarz (co jest wbrew zasadą). Rozwścieczony Suedo zgadza się i zadaje mu cios z całej siły w twarz, niszcząc sobie rękę. Następnie Baki szybko pokonuje swojego oponenta i wygrywa turniej. Po walce Doppo mówi Bakiemu, że zna o nim prawdę i wie, że tego typu siły nie zdobywa się na takich turniejach jak ten. Później Baki poznaje Kiyosumi Katou, który oglądał jego pojedynek i chce go sprowokować do walki. Ostatecznie jednak przerywa im stary mistrz jujutsu imieniem Izou Motobe, który również chciał spotkać się z Bakim po finałach. Baki ma dosyć już całego zamieszania i ucieka stamtąd. Wraca do domu, w którym mieszka ze swoim psem, Musashim. On wynajmuje dom u Kinuyo Matsumoto, która mieszka obok ze swoją córką imieniem Kozue. Okazuje się, że Baki bardzo rzadko przychodzi do szkoły, więc Kozue prosi go, aby trochę to zmienił. Wtedy po raz pierwszy mówi jej, że jego celem jest stanie się najsilniejszym człowiekiem na świecie. W szkole Baki zostaje zaczepiony przez Takayama, który jest szkolną gwiazdą boksu. Namawia on Bakiego, aby z nim walczył. Ostatecznie Baki się zgadza, ale w ostatecznym rozrachunku Takayama nie ma z nim najmniejszych szans. thumb|246px|Baki walczy z ShinogimNastępnie Baki udaje się do podziemnej areny w Tokyo Dome, gdzie walczy co miesiąc. Tym razem jego przeciwnikiem jest Kosho Shinogi, znany także jako "krajacz przewodów". Podczas walki udaje mu się przeciąć Bakiemu dwa nerwy. On używa nawet swoich stalowych pazurów, ale Baki pokazuje mu, że to za mało, aby z nim wygrać i ostatecznie pokonuje Kosho. Po walce spotykają się ze sobą. Kosho mówi mu, żeby nigdy nie przegrywał. Po wyjściu z areny Baki spotyka Stryduma, który mówi mu, że widział walkę i że Baki nadal nie ma szans na pokonanie Yujiro. Mitsunari Tokugawa wybiera Bakiemu następnego przeciwnika, którym wstępnie ma być Junichi Hanada. W tym czasie Baki spotyka się z Izou Motobe i trenuje pod jego okiem. Jednakże, przed walką Tokugawa wystawia Hanadę na próbę, której on nie przechodzi. Ostatecznie okazuje się, że kolejnym przeciwnikiem Bakiego będzie Mount Toba, gigantyczny wrestler. Na początku ich walki, Toba ma znaczną przewagę. W końcu jednak Baki postanawia osłabić jego kończyny. Toba wykorzystuje swoją najlepszą technikę rzutu ciałem, ale to nie wystarcza, aby pokonać Bakiego. Wielki zapaśnik, mimo swoich problemów ze stawami, postanawia użyć tej techniki jeszcze raz. Baki obraca siłę uderzenia przeciwko niemu i niszczy jego staw kolanowy, wygrywając pojedynek. Po bitwie na arenę wkracza Yujiro, który oglądał cały pojedynek. Baki na widok swojego ojca wpada w szał i atakuje go. Ale po raz kolejny z łatwością zostaje przez niego znokautowany. Wtedy niespodziewanie wchodzi również Doppo, a Tokugawa organizuje pojedynek między nimi. Baki spotyka się z Doppo i próbuje namówić go, aby zrezygnował z walki. On twierdzi, że Doppo zginie w tej walce. Wtedy wielki mistrz karate postanawia zaprosić go na specjalny dzień Shinshinkai, w którym różni karatecy mają prawo przyjść i pokonać go w walce. Baki jest pod wrażeniem umiejętności Doppo, ale wciąż wątpi w jego szanse na zwycięstwo. W pewnym momencie sam postanawia go zaatakować, ale po chwili młody wojownik zostaje przez niego kompletnie przyparty do muru. Po ich krótkiej walce Baki zmienia zdanie. Jakiś czas później Baki ponownie spotyka w szkolę Takayamę, ale tym razem w zupełnie innej sytuacji. Widzi jak zostaje napadnięty przez zbirów, których liderem jest Ogino. Postanawia wkroczyć i uratować Takayamę, który został pobity. Ostatecznie Baki odstrasza tamtych zbirów. Jakiś czas przed walką Doppo i Yujiro, Tokugawa mówi Bakiemu, że znalazł dla niego przeciwnika, którym ma być Kureha Shinogi, brat Kosho i lekarz o niesamowitych umiejętnościach walki. Tokugawa chce, żeby ich walka odbyła się zaraz po pojedynku Doppo i Yujiro. W końcu nadchodzi dzień walki, a Baki bardzo mocno przejmuje się nadchodzącymi zdarzeniami. Ma wielkie problemy ze skupieniem podczas przygotowań do walki w szatni. Zwraca mu uwagę Matsuo, jego attendant w podziemnej arenie. Po wspaniałym i ciężkim pojedynku, Doppo przegrywa w dramatyczny sposób. Wielki mistrz karate prawie umiera. W ostatniej chwili życie ratuje mu Kureha, przeciwnik Bakiego. Baki jest roztrzęsiony widokiem prawie martwego Doppo i nie jest w stanie nawet rozgrzać się przed walką. Wtedy do jego szatni przychodzą byli pacjenci Kurehy. Oni opowiadają Bakiemu o tym, że oddali się w ręce Kurehy, który miał uratować ich życie, ale przeprowadzał na nich swoje eksperymenty. Ta wiadomość rozwścieczyła Bakiego tak mocno, że jego nastawienie do walki od razu się zmieniło. Gdy wszedł na ring, był cały rozpalony i od razu zaatakował Kurehę potężną gromadą ciosów. Kureha cały czas próbuje wygrać siłą swoich mięśni, ale to okazuje się nie przynosić efektów, więc zaczyna korzystać ze swoich specjalnych technik opartych na medycznej wiedzy. Ostatecznie używa swojej specjalnej i potężnej techniki o nazwie Dashin. Ale ostatecznie Baki wstaje i pokonuje go ciosem Goutaijutsu. Kureha kończy z rozerwanymi wnętrznościami. Po walce Kureha strasznie cierpi i lekarz areny mówi, że potrzeba kogoś posiadającego tę samą grupę krwi, aby go uratować. Wtedy niespodziewanie odzywa się Yasuko, jedna z byłych pacjentek Kurehy i oferuje mu swoją pomoc. Na końcu sagi, Baki ponownie wyrusza w góry, aby pomedytować. Saga dzieciństwa thumb|260px|BakiDalsza część historii opowiada o młodości Bakiego, mającego 13 lat. Baki szuka silnych przeciwników i trenuje, aby stać się silniejszym od swojego ojca. Pierwszy raz widzimy go tutaj, gdy przychodzi na walkę ze 100 ulicznymi zbirami pod przewodem Kitazawy i Naito. Wszystko obserwują detektyw Kido oraz Yanase. Bakiemu udaje się pokonac tylko 37 ludzi sposórd 100. Potem wraca na specjalną salę treningową, którą ufundowała mu jego matka i zdaje sobie sprawę, że ta sala nic nie daje. Opuszcza ją i postanawia trenować się na własną rękę, o czym mówi też swojej matce osobiście. Nie sprawia to jednak, że ona przestaje trzymać nad nim pieczę, wciąż obserwuje jego poczynania i robi wszystko, by mieć wpływ na jego rozwój. Nawet pracownik jego matki, Hitoshi Kuriyagawa, wciąż ma za zadanie zajmować się organizowaniem nowym pojedynków Bakiemu. Niedługo potem Baki rzuca wyzwanie pięciu wojownikom sztuk walk ze swojej szkoły. Są oni uznawani za elitę wśród sportowców. Pierwszym przeciwnikiem Bakiego jest zapaśnik imieniem Takemi Wakimoto. Baki pokonuje go jednym rzutem. Drugim oponentem jest karateka, Tooru Nishida, który zostaje pokonany zaledwie kilkoma ciosami. Następnie Baki prowokuje pozostałą trójkę, nazywając ich słabeuszami. Judoka imieniem Susumu Murakami rzuca się na niego i szybko przegrywa. To samo dzieje się po chwili z zapaśnikiem sumo, Katsutoshi Shibata. Na samym końcu zostaje bokser imieniem Fumihiko Hirao, który po chwili odpuszcza sobie walkę. Później Baki spotyka profesjonalnego boksera imieniem Yuri Chakovsky i sparinguje się z nim u niego w klubie. Niestety przegrywa. Jako że nigdy z nikim nie przegrał, wpada w szał, po czym pakuje i wyjeżdża. Baki udaje się do starego przyjaciela swojego ojca. Jest nim Ando Keechi i mieszka w górach obok miejsca zwanym Urwiskiem Yasha. Baki rozmawia z Ando i wbrew jego zdaniu, udaje się na urwosko Yasha, na którym mieszka Yasha Zaru - wielka i zabójcza małpa. Jako że Ando poszedł z Bakim, razem toczą walkę z bestią. Niestety nic nie mogą wskurać. Ando zostaje poważnie zraniony w brzuch, a Baki ledwo odstrasza potwora. Baki przenosi Ando do jego domu, leczy jego ranę prochem strzelniczym i wzywa lekarza. Później bardzo dużo trenuje. Do tego stopnia, że jego mózg zaczyna wydzielać płyn, zwany endorfiną. Następnie Baki udaje się do małpy i z nią walczy na ringu otoczonym ogniem, jego własnej roboty. Po długiej walce, Bakiemu udaje się pokonać małpę nacierając na jej głowę. Po walce, Baki spotyka zaprzyjaźnia się z małpą Yasha, a ona daje mu na pamiątkę w postaci swojego zęba. Baki wraca do domu. Stwierdza, że Yuri nie jest już dla niego taki dobry, jak kiedyś. Dowiaduje się o ulicznym wojowniku, Hanayamie Kaoru, który napada i pokonuje Yuriego. Baki spotyka się z Hanayamą, zaczynają walkę. Wtedy Baki powala kopnięciem na ziemię Hanayamę. Baki jest pierwszą osobą, która powala na ziemię Hanayame, który się bardzo wścieka. Ich walka zostaje przerwana, lecz jakiś czas potem walczą ponownie. Baki został zwycięzcą. Wtedy pojawia się Yuriro Hanma i pokonuje obu wojowników. Artykuł posiada luki. Baki zaczyna z nim pojedynek. Od samego początku nie może trafić żadnym ciosem Gaii, który uważa się za boga pola bitwy i pokazuje mu swoją umiejętność kontrolowania poziomu adrenaliny. Po chwili Baki zaczyna korzystać z własnej endorfiny, ale to wciąż okazuje się nie być wystarczające przeciwko Gai, który zaczyna wygłaszać swoje teorie. Mówi, że ciało Bakiego jest jego własnym wrogiem, ponieważ torturował je treningami przez lata i nie okazywał mu krzty miłości. Baki ostatecznie pokazuje mu, że wcale tak nie jest i zaczyna w końcu trafiać go swoimi atakami. Ostatecznie jednak Baki prawie ginie podczas walki, ale na samym końcu zostaje zwycięzcą. Kiedy Gaia odzyskuje przytomność, piątka żołnierzy zaprasza Bakiego do wspólnego posiłku. Po raz kolejny Baki nawiązuje przyjacielską więź ze swoimi przeciwnikami, którzy uczynili go silniejszym i wiele nauczyli. Baki wraca do domu i spotyka się z mistrzem miecza imieniem Kurokawa. Baki jest zachwycony jego techniką i prędkością, więc rzuca mu wyzwanie. Kurokawa odmawia, bo boi się, że go zabije. Jednak ostatecznie Baki nie daje za wygraną i zaczynają pojedynek. Młody wojownik okazuje się być szybszy i wygrywa walkę. Później Kurokawa zostaje zaproszony na zbliżającą się walkę z Yujiro. Chwilę później Baki w ramach treningu spotyka się z Chinenem, mistrzem Kobayashi-ryu Kenpo. Po raz kolejny zwycięża pojedynek. Później jest pokazane, że Baki w ramach przygotowań toczy pojedynki z jeszcze paroma bezimiennymi mistrzami sztuk walk. Krótko przed wielką bitwą z Yujiro, Baki spotyka się ze swoją matką. Emi jest zrozpaczona po nieudanym spotkaniu z Yujiro i zaczyna zachowywać się agresywnie wobec Bakiego. Jest załamana, że Yujiro nie jest w stanie jej pokochać i zaczyna obwiniać o wszystko Bakiego, stwierdzając że jej syn jest zwykłym słabeuszem. W pewnym momencie nawet podwładny Emi, Kuriyagawa, zaczyna oskarżać ją o to, że ona bardzo źle zachowuje się wobec własnego syna. Baki próbuje ją uspokoić i przytula ją. Pyta ją czy zacznie go kochać jeśli wygra swoją walkę z ojcem. Wtedy Emi wgryza mu się w rękę i ucieka. Po całej tej sytuacji Baki jest załamany i spotyka się z Hanayamą, który poprawia mu nastrój. Następnego dnia ma odbyć się walka z Yujiro. Baki zaczyna intensywną rozgrzewkę w samo południe, a walka ma odbyć się o północy. Pojawia się Kitazawa, który przyprowadza mu do treningu najlepszych zbirów. Później przychodzą także Yuri i Hanayama. Obaj pomagają Bakiemu w rozgrzewce. Na miejsce zdarzenia przybywają wszyscy znajomi Bakiego. Ostatecznie przylatuje helikopterem również sam Yujiro. Walka zaczyna się od nagłego trzęsienia ziemi. Ojciec Bakiego zatrzymuje je uderzeniem w ziemię, po czym wszyscy są niezwykle zdumieni. Baki daje z siebie wszystko w walce, ale okazuje się zupełnie nie mieć szans. Kiedy już prawie zostaje zabity przez ojca, do pojedynku wkracza Emi. Po raz pierwszy staje w obronie swojego syna i atakuje Yujiro pięścią, dzięki czemu powstrzymuje go przed dalszymi atakami w stronę ich syna. Jej akt odwagi ratuje życie Bakiemu, ale niestety Emi zostaje zamordowana przez swojego ukochanego, który obejmuje ją i łamie jej kręgosłup. Po całej sytuacji, umierająca Emi trzyma swojego nieprzytomnego syna na kolanach i śpiewa mu ostatnią kołysankę. Później pokazana jest scena, w której Baki trzyma swoją matkę na plecach i spaceruje z nią przez miasto. Rozmawiają ze sobą i żartują jak kochająca się rodzina. Po chwili jednak okazuje się, że to wszystko dzieje się jedynie w wyobraźni chłopca, który tak naprawdę niesie na plecach swoją martwą matkę, a wszyscy ludzie dookoła są w szoku. Zatrzymują go policjanci, którzy każą mu zostawić tę martwą kobietę. Na co Baki się nie zgadza, nokautuje policjantów i ucieka ze swoją matką na plecach. Później okazuje się, że zostawia jej martwe ciało na jakiejś łące. W anime cała scena jest przedstawiona w inny sposób. Baki też wyobraża sobie, że trzyma swoją żywą matkę na plecach, ale po chwili okazuje się, że idzie przez miasto sam. Tam też zatrzymuje go funkcjonariusz policji, ale wtedy wkracza detektyw Kido i każe mu go zostawić Bakiego spokoju. Później Baki postanawia wyruszyć w daleką podróż w celu spotkania potężnych przeciwników do walki. Wtedy właśnie na poważnie poprzysięga sobie pokonać w walce własnego ojca. Baki podróżuje po świecie przez dwa lata i pokonuje różnych wojowników. W końcu przyjeżdża do Brazylii i spotyka Dicksona. Brazylijczyk mówi mu o podziemnej arenie w Tokyo Dome. Wkrótce Baki przyjeżdża do Tokio i odwiedza posiadłość Mitsunari Tokugawy, aby dostać się do tej areny. Tam spotyka po raz pierwszy wrestlera imieniem Kanji Igari, a później toczy pojedynek z Shumei Kano, najlepszym ochroniarzem domu Tokugawa. Kano zaskakuje Bakiego swoim stylem walki, który polega głównie na samoobronie i naśladowaniu ruchów swoich przeciwników. Jednakże, okazuje się być za słaby dla Bakiego i przegrywa walkę. Po bitwie Baki spotyka się pierwszy raz z Tokugawą i prosi go o pozwolenie na dołączenie do areny. Tokugawa zgadza się na jego prośbę. Saga maksymalnego turnieju Baki dowiaduje się, że Tokugawa organizuje wielki turniej sztuk walk. Zwycięzca turnieju ma zdobyć drogocenny pas, który był kiedyś przyznawany czempionom pankrationu. Baki zaprasza Kozue, żeby pojechała z nim do Tokyo Dome i poznała jego sekretny świat. Na miejscu Baki spotyka wielu starych znajomych, którzy też będą brać udział w turnieju. W pierwszej walce toczy walkę z olbrzymim zapaśnikiem imieniem Andreas Regan. Baki bez większych problemów odpiera ataki przeciwnika i wygrywa pojedynek. Po walce spotyka się na korytarzu z Kozue i rozmawia z nią. On tłumaczy jej, że każdy młody mężczyzna przynajmniej raz w życiu marzy o tym, aby być najsilniejszym na świecie. Mówi jej także, że niektórzy nie wyrastają z tego marzenia i dlatego wielu ludzi walczy ze sobą na śmierć i życie w takich miejscach jak ta arena. Kiedy przychodzi kolej na walkę Kiyosumi Katou, niespodziewanie okazuje się, że jego przeciwnikiem jest Yasha-Zaru Jr, syn Yasha-Zaru. Baki stwierdza, że Yasha-Zaru Jr nie powinien być wykorzystywany jako zawodnik w turnieju i że zgodził się przybyć do tego miejsca tylko po to, aby walczyć z Baki, ponieważ on pokonał jego ojca. Dlatego Baki wkracza do walki i przerywa Katou, który i tak nie ma szans na pokonanie małpy. W pewnym momencie nawet Baki zostaje mocno poobijany przez Yasha i wtedy pojawia się Katsumi Orochi, adoptowany syn Doppo. Katsumi zaczyna nokautować małpę i prawie ją zabija, ale przerywa mu Baki. Wtedy właśnie powstaje pomiędzy Baki a Katsumim nieco wroga relacja. Później znokautowana małpa zostaje zabrana do doktora. W dalszej części turnieju Baki spotyka się z Hanayamą i życzy mu szczęścia w walce, ale yakuza odrzuca jego grzeczność i mówi, że traktuje ten turniej jako wojnę. Później kiedy Katsumi brutalnie pokonuje Istaza, Baki ponownie się z nim spotyka i mówi, że nie podoba mu się sposób w jaki załatwia sprawy. Zaczynają krótką walkę, ale po chwili przerywa im Hanayama, uderzając Bakiego w twarz. Wtedy właśnie nagle w podziemiach Tokyo Dome pojawia się Yujiro i przedstawia im swojego wychowanka imieniem Yuu Amanai, który weźmie udział w turnieju. W pewnym momencie Jack Hammer znajduje na korytarzu Kozue, która czeka na Bakiego. Zaczyna z nią rozmowę, która wygląda trochę jak flirt. Baki wścieka się, gdy to widzi i przyjmuje pozycję do walki, ale Jack tylko odwraca się i mówi, że chce się z nim widzieć w finałach turnieju. Po wygranej walce Jacka, Yujiro odbywa z nim rozmowę na środku areny. Rozmowa prawie prowadzi do walki, ale Baki zaczyna czuć się zazdrosny że ktoś odbiera mu szansę na pokonanie najsilniejszego człowieka, i przerywa im, kopiąc Jacka w twarz. Po chwili jednak Yujiro odrzuca jednym uderzeniem Bakiego, żeby się nie wtrącał. Wtedy Jack szepcze Yujiro coś na ucho, a Yujiro wybucha szalonym śmiechem i Baki zastanawia się, co tak ważnego Jack mógł mu powiedzieć. W drugiej rundzie Baki staje do walki z Zulu, Brazylijskim zawodnikiem vale tudo. Na początku Baki zostaje zaatakowany z zaskoczenia i znokautowany przez Zulu, w wyniku czego Zulu zostaje uznany za oficjalnego zwycięzcę pojedynku. Jednakże, gdy Baki wstaje i chce zejść z areny, Zulu ponownie atakuje go. Tym sposobem Tokugawa uznaje, że walka jednak jeszcze się nie skończyła skoro obaj zawodnicy wciąż chcą walczyć. Ostatecznie umiejętności Bakiego znacznie przewyższają jego przeciwnika i przerażony Zulu poddaje się. Po walce na arenę wkracza Igari, mówiąc Bakiemu że zamierza być jego następnym przeciwnikiem. W trzeciej rundzie przeciwnikiem Bakiego jest Igari. Przed rozpoczęciem walki, Igari błaga go, żeby pozwolił mu wygrać walkę. Baki jest zaskoczony i oburzony zachowaniem wrestlera i odmawia. Podczas walki okazuje się, że to była jedynie gra aktorska Igariego. Wrestler wiedział od początku, że w normalnej walce nie ma szans wygrać z czempionem podziemnej areny, więc postanowił korzystać ze sztuczek. Później podczas walki stosuje jeszcze więcej zagrywek psychologicznych. W pewnym momencie na widowni pokazuje się kobieta wystylizowana na Emi Akezawa, matkę Bakiego. Igari robi to, aby konsternować swojego przeciwnika. Ostatecznie Baki dziękuje mu za to, że mógł po raz kolejny ujrzeć własną matkę. W pewnym momencie Baki prowokuje Igariego i zaprasza na pojedynek typowo zapaśniczy. Mimo wszelkich starań Igariego, Baki wygrywa ten pojedynek stosując przeróżne chwyty z pro wrestlingu. W następnej rundzie przeciwnikiem Bakiego jest Kaioh Retsu, potężny wojownik chińskiego kempo. Przed rozpoczęciem pojedynku Baki odbywa szalony trening polegający na wyobrażaniu sobie walki z Retsu i nauce jego ruchów. Podczas walki Baki odnosi spore obrażenia, ale jest w stanie poradzić sobie ze wszystkimi najlepszymi atakami Retsu. Pod koniec pojedynku, w Bakim budzi się "krew Hanma" i prawie skręca kark chińskiemu zawodnikowi. Ostatecznie Retsu przeżywa, ale przegrywa pojedynek. Yujiro później pokazuje Bakiemu swoje rozczarowanie względem jego litościwej delikatności. Baki dociera do finału turnieju i jego ostatnim oponentem jego Jack Hammer. Przed rozpoczęciem walki, Baki po raz pierwszy całuje Kozue. Na arenie Jack ujawnia swoją prawdziwą tożsamość i okazuje się, że jego bratem Bakiego. Obaj zawodnicy podają sobie ręce i obiecują dać z siebie wszystko podczas walki. Ciężki pojedynek trwa w najlepsze, gdy nagle z Jackiem zaczyna dziać się coś bardzo dziwnego. Okazuje się, że przedawkował narkotyki, które bierze w celu zwiększenia swojej siły, i teraz zaczynają modyfikować jego organizm. Co najdziwniejsze, ta sytuacja wcale nie kończy ich walki. Po swoim ataku, Jack jest jeszcze silniejszym potworem dla Bakiego. Ostatecznie Bakiemu i tak udaje się przetrwać wszystkie szalone ataki swojego brata i pokonuje go dźwignią na szyję. W tym momencie mięśnie pleców Bakiego przybierają na chwilę kształt uśmiechniętego demona, tak jak w przypadku Yujiro. Na koniec Baki otrzymuje zwycięski pas od Tokugawy, a Jack łapie rękę brata i podnosi ją do góry, pokazując szacunek do zwycięzcy turnieju. Później wszyscy zawodnicy turnieju gratulują Bakiemu zwycięstwa. Ostatnia scena pokazuje, jak Baki stoi na środku pustej areny, trzyma w dłoni piasek z podłoża i stwierdza, że nadal nie ma dosyć walki. 'Baki' Saga najgroźniejszych skazańców thumb|196px|BakiCała seria zaczyna się od tego jak Tokugawa przyjeżdża do szkoły Bakiego i opowiada mu o tym, że za sprawą synchroniczności (zjawiska łączącego ze sobą rzeczy rzekomo nie mające nic ze sobą wspólnego) do Tokio przybywa pięciu niebezpiecznych kryminalistów. Cała piątka to potężni zabójcy, którzy poszukują porażki w życiu. Później Baki zostaje celem szkolnego gangu, który chce go wykończyć i organizuje w tym celu kilku opryszków do walki z Bakim. Młody wojownik pokonuje ich wszystkich w mgnieniu oka, ale nagle pojawia się Spec, jeden z pięciu skazańców, którzy przybyli do Tokio. Wtedy Baki odbywa z nim krótką potyczkę, po której przybywa policja, a Spec dobrowolnie oddaje się w ich ręce. Następnie pokazane jest, że Baki musi w szkole przejść test sprawnościowy. Większość zadań oblewa przez to, że wykonuje je w zły sposób lub używa zbyt dużo siły: robi dziurę w bieżni, rzuca piłką w ziemię, przeskakuje cały skok w dal czy niszczy drążek do podciągania. Na końcu próbuje pobić rekord biegu na 1500 m. Ze względu na jego brak doświadczenia w lekkoatletyce, nie udaje mu się, ale ostatecznie zalicza test. Później Baki spotyka się w podziemnej arenie ze wszystkimi skazańcami oraz Doppo, Shibukawa, Hanayama, Retsu. Wszyscy ustalają, że rozpoczyna się wojna pomiędzy głównymi bohaterami a przestępcami. Zasady wielkiej bitwy mają polegać po prostu na tym, że każdy może wytropić sobie przeciwnika z przeciwnej drużyny w dowolnej codziennej sytuacji życiowej. Jakiś czas potem, Baki udaje się na randkę z Kozue Matsumoto i ponownie się całują. Speck próbuje przerwać im randkę, ale przeszkadza mu w tym Hanayama. Któregoś razu Baki zostaje zaatakowany podczas lekcji w szkole przez Doyle, kryminalistę z Anglii. Po chwili jednak ucieka z miejsca zdarzenia, aby nie narazić uczniów z klasy na niebezpieczeństwo. Jednak dosłownie chwilę potem zostaje napadnięty przez kolejnego zabójcę. Tym razem jest to Yanagi, Japończyk znany jako "truciciel". Na początku, Yanagi atakuje Bakiego swoimi sierpami. Wkrótce do pojedynku przyłącza się Shibukawa i tworzą duet przeciwko Yanagiemu, który wyciąga indyjskie pazury. Ostatecznie jednak Yanagi zaczyna walczyć wręcz i pokonuje Bakiego swoją "dłonią pustki". To pierwsza porażka Bakiego od czasów dzieciństwa. Po walce, Baki spotyka się ze wszystkimi w domu Tokugawy. Staruszek jest bardzo zawiedziony i zrozpaczony przez przegraną Bakiego. Kiedy ich rozmowa się kończy, do domu Tokugawy niespodziewanie wchodzi Dorian z wiadrem benzyny i zapalniczką. Chce podpalić wszystkich gości, ale wtedy wkracza Katsumi Orochi i powstrzymuje go przed tym. Baki jest świadkiem ich walki. Umiejętności Baki nie ma konkretnego stylu walki. Po prostu trenuje wiele sztuk walk, stworzył swój własny mieszany styl walki. Mitsunari Tokugawa nazywa jego styl Grappling, a sam Baki uważa się za Grapplera. W Turnieju Maximum, jego styl walki określany był jako "Total Fighting", czyli "Totalna walka". Mimo swojej budowy ciała, Baki jest często dużo silniejszy niż niejedna osoba ważąca więcej od niego. Przykładem jest Shinogi Kureha. Jest też bardzo szybki, jego mięśnie są bardzo rozbudowane mimo całkiem młodego wieku. Baki jest bardzo skoczny i posiada dobrą technikę jeżeli chodzi o kopnięcia, ciosy pięściami czy walkę w parterze (dźwignie i tp.). Dzięki temu, że cały czas trenuje, staje się ciągle lepszy. 'Techniki walki:' Seiken - 'technika charakterystyczna dla karate, proste pchnięcie pięścią. 'Kopnięcie okrężne z wyskoku - kopnięcie okrężne na twarz z wyskoku. Suples - rzut przeciwnikiem do tyłu, charkterystyczny dla Wrestlingu. 'Dźwignia na rękę '- dźwignia na rękę często używana przez Bakiego. 'Goutaijutsu '- technika bazowana na ciosie z karate "Seiken". Efektem tej techniki jest wielki ból u przeciwnika, który może prowadzić nawet do śmierci. Ciekawostki *Kolor włosów Bakiego jest tak naprawdę nieokreślony, gdyż w różnych seriach miał różne kolory. W mandze oraz w OVA, kolor był czarny. Ale w dwóch seriach anime, kolor był brązowy. Podchodził nieco pod czerń, która świeciła się na czerwono. Na dodatek, Baki w dzieciństwie, miał włosy czysto czerwone. *Baki jest postacią dynamiczną, ze względu na rozwój jego osobowości. W młodości, był raczej ponury i wredny. Jednak od około 17 lat, był już spokojny i raczej przyjazny. Kategoria:Postacie